When email messages are sent to a mobile communication device over a wireless network it is common to have an absolute size limit for the email message. If the entire email message falls within the size limit, then all of the email message content will be sent to the mobile communication device. However if the email message exceeds the absolute size limit, then only a first part of the email message content that is below the size limit will be sent to the mobile communication device. Typically, where part of an email message is extracted and sent to a mobile communication device, the device user will have the option of requesting that more content from the email message be sent to the mobile communication device.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.